keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison Brooks
Harrison Brooks is a human Sorcerer and member of the Oddball Squad. He would investigate the Omega Killer and discover to his dismay that is was someone he knew. This would lead him to becoming a member of the Hunters of Amon. Bio: Early life: Harrison was born in southern Onixana to Garfield Brooks a ship capten and Amanda Cunnings as math tuter. He would be rased by the two for most of his life until his father was lost at sea when Harrison was 8. this not only caused his fear of the sea but also lead him to have a temperamental streak that lead him to discover his magic. Initiate: Soon after his first outburst he was approached by a member of the guild of sorceries Loreta Nuño who told his mother that she could help him control his magic. She begrudgingly accepted in sorrow over losing her only child but understanding that this is what he needed. He felt alone after joining the guild being separated from his family for the first time. He was often shy and distent and this lead to him being bullied by older students such as Alligo Spunk and Pek Amilu. Dispite this he made some true friends , in order of meeting them Zedaz Doestegh, Isla Kaur, Michael Weidemann, Margaret Padrana, and finally Ann Roch, together they formed the Oddball Squad. Together they fought off the bullies and trained for their Apprenticeship trials. When the time came he took the Trail of knowledge easily solving the logic puzzle. This attracted the attention of master Teredanyis Sinborin who valued knowledge above all, who took Harrison as his newest apprentice. Apprenticeship: Under master Sinborin, Harrison grew smarter and more curious about the world around him but also grew more distant from it. He spoke with his friends in the Oddball squad as often as he could which sadly was not as often as he wished to due to his busy schedule of training and travailing. He learned meny things in his time. Even visiting his mother a few times . this would continue as he learned much about master Teredanyis and was a great part of his life even attending his wedding in September of 85, shortly after that he along with the rest of the Oddball squad would get into a fight with Alligo spunk and his gang in order the defend the Janitor Kurban Mulatap. Later that month tragedy would strike as Isla Kaur would die under mysterious circumstances starting a string of murders in the halls of the Guild of Sorceries. Harrison would grow curius as to who the killer was and wolud begin to gather evadince. In January of the next year he would turn 18 at a party held by his friends in the Janitors secret lounge which was shown to him by head janitor Morris Hayden. Later that mounth he would leave for The Padrana Estate in Veinie where wondering one day he would come under attack by FellBeasts only to be recued by the Kiem Knights Tolvar Knotvaine and Kejal Sakail the latter of whom he would become greatly antiquated with. While still in the Estate he and Ann would swere to find the killer and bring an end to their madness. He started soon after returning form the Padrana Estate surcharging Isla's old Dorm and finding one of her knives missing. A month later while on a trip to Stedly Castle in In-Dork He attempted to tell Ann about his feelings for her but was interrupted by Yies the demon lord of Envy. Later he was questioned by the investigator Anselm Yeagar along with his master Teredanyis. Teredanyis was killed later on devastating Harrison. He would later help fight against both an outbake of Sovani Fungus and against the Demon Relini who had escaped imprisonment. He would later separate from the others to save Michal and Alllago who had been kidnaped by the Omega Killer. He would be separated by a Golem created to fight the Chas war, from Ann and the others finding the room where the Omega Killer hid their victims, among them the young and innocent Marcy Persini, who he at first beloved was Ann, who he was in love with. Together he and Ann discovered that the Killer was none other then Margret Padrana. Togher with Ann, Zedez and Nettla he confronted Margret but was easily defeated by the killer's new found powers. He was saved by Kurban who held off Margret while Harrason rescued Michal, and fought her until his death. Harrison would survive the conflict and witness Margret's arrest. Hunter of Amon: He would attend the funeral of the victims and would graduate the guild as a journeyman . He due to his investigation skills was invited to join the Hunters of Amon. Personality: Harrison was always a smart and curious child learning about meny things. He was a bit shy but able to make friends such as the Oddball squad. He had a fear of the sea after his fathers death and often worried about his lonely mother. He often sought out mystery which came in handy during the Omega Killer crisis. Relationships: Friends Michael Weidemann: He Is a close friend Isla Kaur: He was a close friend to her until her death. Margaret Padrana: They are close friends. Zedaz Doestegh: Harrison was the first student who befriended Zedez and the two have been close friends ever since. Ann Roch: The two have been friends since childhood. eventually he developed a crush on her. Powers:. Apprentice Laval sorcerer: Harrison is a skilled mage for someone of his age and knows meny spells. High IQ: He is vary smart and inquiitive which lead him to train under Teredanyis Sinborin only incresing his knowledge. Trivia: * He is the younest of the Oddball squad and the last to be created. *His personality type is INTP Category:Oddballsquad Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:GuildofSorceries Category:Protagonist Category:Humans Category:Mage Category:Sorserer Category:Onixana Category:Oxiania Category:HunterofAmon Category:Omegakiller survivors